Destinadas
by Laura Brooks
Summary: SwanQueen. ¿Y si Emma y Regina se hubieran conocido antes de que ella se convirtiera en Reina Malvada? Cuando ella seguía en el Bosque Encantado y Emma, en Boston, gracias a los hilos del Destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Como veis no os doy tiempo tiempo a que os aburráis de mí. Aquí estoy con este pequeño one-shot más epílogo aparte.**

 **Es una de las primeras cosas que escribí, pero lo pongo hoy como regalo para mi pingüina xD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Destinadas**

El viento arrastraba el pesado manto de un gélido aliento que nadie esperaba y para el que nadie estaba preparado. El invierno había llegado, como casi siempre, sin avisar a una ciudad demasiado ocupada con su incesante movimiento como para prestar atención a las pequeñas pistas que dejaba el cambio de las estaciones.

A pesar de ello, Emma Swan siempre había disfrutado de la pequeña sensación de victoria que le proporcionaba el vencer al frío con su taza de chocolate caliente, nata y el toque perfecto de canela, arropada con una gruesa manta frente a la crepitante chimenea.

Sí, Emma Swan siempre había sido buena combatiendo al frío; la soledad, por otra parte, no era tan fácil de exiliar.

El pequeño apartamento que había logrado alquilar con su nuevo y mejorado sueldo tan solo aumentaba peso al silencio que la rodeaba. Pero estaba bien, estaba acostumbrada. Aquella era su vida. Solitaria. Sin preocupaciones. Sin ataduras. Fácil… Esa era su vida.

Uno de los trucos que había aprendido a lo largo de los años para acallar el ensordecedor silencio de su soledad era rodearse de ruido, solía hablar en voz alta para sentirse más acompañada. Sin embargo, en las ocasiones en las que la melancolía robaba sus palabras prefería rodearse del embriagador sonido de la música y olvidar.

Fue en su avance hacia el equipo de música cuando su pie se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo que la hizo caer de bruces.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Emma no tardó en localizar la tabla de madera suelta causante de su accidente. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente no fue el mal estado del apartamento (cosa de la que era totalmente consciente) sino la presencia de una carta bajo la susodicha tabla. La curiosidad y el aburrimiento vencieron a cualquier reparo y comenzó a leer.

" _A quien pueda leer esta carta,_

 _Supongo que si alguien encuentra estas palabras será porque estoy muerta, quién sabe._

 _De hecho, desearía estarlo. Ojalá pudiera terminar ahora mismo con este sufrimiento. Odio mi vida. No me queda nada ni nadie por la que vivirla. Estoy sola, aislada del mundo. Mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis anhelos se redujeron a cenizas en un solo día y me vi forzada a una existencia que me ha torturado durante cada segundo._

 _Sé que he terminado convirtiéndome en algo que nunca quise ser, en algo que siempre odié. Sé que la gente no entendería mi pena, que no saben ver debajo de la fachada que ellos conocen solo queda un corazón roto._

 _Tan solo puedo esperar que todo termine pronto y poder descansar por fin._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _R."_

Emma releyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que las palabras comenzaron a quedar grabadas en su mente. Eran demasiadas las preguntas que aquel trozo de papel despertaba y para las que no tenía ni podría tener nunca respuesta.

¿Quién sería el autor de tan amarga confesión? ¿Qué le habría pasado para dejar constancia de su propio sufrimiento y esconderlo en una tabla del suelo? ¿Habría encontrado la felicidad o podría hacerlo algún día?

En un último impulso, nacido probablemente de su aburrimiento y de la extraña conexión que sentía con las palabras que había leído, Emma cogió bolígrafo y papel y comenzó a escribir.

 **"** **Querida R,**

 **He leído tu carta y no sé qué decir, las palabras nunca han sido lo mío. Ni siquiera sé por qué escribo, dudo que alguna vez leas esto. En fin, puede que estés muerta y tampoco es que conozca tu dirección actual.**

 **Solo quería decir que espero que lograras romper con lo que te torturaba y ser feliz. Todo el mundo merece serlo, al menos una vez en la vida.**

 **Créeme, sé lo que se siente con la soledad, pero siempre puedes esperar un poco de luz, incluso en la más oscura de las noches, al menos, eso he oído.**

 **Sinceramente,**

 **E."**

 ** _En aquel momento, en algún lugar del Bosque Encantado…_**

No entendía por qué lo había hecho. Había sido una completa estupidez dejar una carta donde exponía sus propias debilidades escondida en el suelo. ¿Y si alguna doncella la encontraba y la usaba en su contra? Regina era una reina a pesar de todo y no podía permitirse aquel tipo de errores.

Así que se apresuró a quitar la tabla y buscar su carta, solo que la que encontró no era la suya.

 ** _SQ-_**

Cuando el día anterior, Emma Swan escribió una carta a una completa desconocida y la colocó en la tabla descolocada de su maltrecho suelo nunca esperó que, al día siguiente, un nuevo papel apareciera en aquel lugar.

" _¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Seas quien sea, E, devuélveme mi carta. Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. Entrégamela o descubriré quién eres y te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga._

 _R."_

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta amenazar con saltar de sus órbitas por la sorpresa. ¿Habían respondido a su carta? No solo eso, estaba siendo amenazada por una especie de escritora de cartas fantasma. Surrealista.

 **"** **No tengo ni idea de cómo has logrado meter una nueva carta en mi apartamento, pero no tiene gracia. Encontré tu primera carta en una tabla descolocada de MI salón, dentro de MI casa. Si alguien puede enfadarse y amenazar con destruir y todo eso (al menos llamar a la poli) soy yo,**

 **E."**

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Emma estuvo sentada frente a la tabla, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el punto en cuestión. Y si no hubiera sido porque estaba segura de sus habilidades vigilando, como había hecho tantas noches en el trabajo, no habría podido creer que otra misteriosa carta había aparecido de la nada.

 _"_ _He estado observando la tabla y nadie la ha tocado cuando tu nota ha aparecido. Así que supongo que será algún tipo de hechizo de teletransporte._

 _¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde van a parar estas notas?_

 _R."_

Definitivamente, la vida de Emma Swan siempre carecería de todo sentido de la lógica.

 **"** **¿Magia? Si no hubiera estado sentada frente a la tabla toda la santa tarde, te diría que estás loca. Pero quizás la loca soy yo porque nadie vive debajo de mí ni hay ninguna otra explicación posible, aparte de la magia.**

 **Mi nombre es Emma, Emma Swan. Actualmente, vivo en Boston, aunque he estado por todo el país. No suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Soy caza-recompensas a tiempo completo y otros trabajos, a tiempo parcial.**

 **¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **Sinceramente,**

 **Emma"**

Para cuando llegó la siguiente carta, Emma descubrió que la había estado esperando con ilusión.

" _Querida Emma,_

 _Conozco todos y cada uno de los rincones del Bosque Encantado y estoy segura de que no existe un lugar llamado Boston. ¿He de presumir, pues, que eres de otro Reino? ¿Cómo es ese lugar?_

 _Como podrás deducir, yo sí vivo en el Bosque Encantado, en el Reino del Norte, para ser exactos. No es un mal lugar para vivir, supongo, si te gusta pasar frío, los troles y las incomodidades de los corpiños._

 _R."_

¿Otro mundo? ¿Era eso incluso posible?

 **"** **Querida R,**

 **En serio, dime ya tu nombre.**

 **¿El Bosque Encantado? O sea, como en los cuentos. Quiero decir, ¿eso es como un lugar real?**

 **Yo soy de Boston, Estados Unidos de América, ya sabes, con la bandera con barras y estrellas y todo eso. Y, aquí, la magia no existe más que en los espectáculos callejeros y supongo que incluso eso tiene truco.**

 **¿Es posible que seas de otro mundo? ¿Existen otros mundos? ¿O simplemente he perdido definitivamente la cabeza?**

 **Emma."**

 _"_ _Sí, Emma, existen otros mundo. Muchos de hecho. Aunque si tú no conoces su existencia, supongo que vienes de uno sin magia._

 _No creas que estás loca. La magia existe, aunque no siempre sea fácil de aceptar._

 _Mi nombre es Regina."_

 ** _SQ-_**

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Emma ya vivía para el momento en el que llegaría a casa y encontraría una nota de Regina a la que podría responder.

" **Buah, no puedo creer que esté hablando con una mujer de otro mundo. Puede que esté enloqueciendo, pero estas cartas son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Cómo es tu mundo? Ya sé que hay troles, ¿hay también hadas, unicornios y sirenas? ¿Tú que eres? Déjame adivinar, tienes que ser algún tipo de ninfa. Al menos, así quiero imaginarte. ¿Me he acercado?**

 **Emma"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Sí, hay de todo lo que has dicho y más. En mi opinión, las hadas son unos bichos molestos y entrometidos. Solo he visto un unicornio en mi vida y, la verdad, no era para tanto. Y las sirenas y yo tenemos una historia complicada._

 _No, no soy una ninfa. Aunque sí que tengo magia. Sigue intentándolo._

 _¿Cómo es tu mundo? No logro imaginar cómo puede funcionar un lugar sin magia._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Acabas de destrozar los sueños de mi infancia, ¡que los unicornios no son para tanto! Pues es un desastre, siempre soñé con cabalgar uno.**

 **No eres una ninfa… Pues una maga, como Harry Potter, ¿tienes varita?**

 **En mi mundo hay algo mejor que la magia: la electricidad. Casi todo funciona con eso. Hay pizza, coches y televisión. No creo que la magia supere eso. Sobre todo, si los unicornios han resultado un fraude.**

 **Emma"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Lo siento por tus sueños, pero me temo que este mundo no tiene nada que ver con lo que has imaginado. Hay magia, sí, pero esta siempre tiene un precio. Hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera deseado no saber nada de ella._

 _No conozco a ese señor Potter del que hablas, mas tampoco soy una maga exactamente._

 _Parece que hablemos idiomas diferentes, a veces, no sé qué es la electricidad ni ninguna de las cosas de las que hablas. Aunque desearía hacerlo si tan fielmente la defiendes._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Puedo entender que no sepas qué es la electricidad o la tele, pero no permitiré por más tiempo que vivas sin pizza, sería demasiado cruel.**

 **La pizza es una masa de pan redonda a la que pones tomate, queso y, encima, lo que tú quieras: carne, bacon, más carne… todo menos olivas y anchoas. Eso es un sacrilegio.**

 **Solo me queda por preguntar si eres una bruja. Si es así ¿has transformado a alguien en sapo recientemente? Espero que no o que, en todo caso, se lo mereciera.**

 **Aquí, en mi mundo, las brujas suelen ser verdes, con verrugas y narices puntiagudas. Menos las Embrujadas, por lo que realmente deseo que te parezcas a ellas.**

 **Emma.**

 **PD: prueba la pizza!"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Te gustará saber que he comido pizza. Me colé en las cocinas de noche y la preparé yo misma. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba é que estaba buena, pero no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi tarta de manzano._

 _Diles de mi parte a los creadores de brujas en tu mundo que los destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga por difamar de tal modo nuestra imagen. No me parezco en nada a lo que dices y no he convertido a nadie en sapo por ahora. En cucaracha sí, en sapo no._

 _Tengo que asistir a una aburrida reunión. Que tengas un buen día._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Me alegro de que probaras la pizza, aunque lo de tu pastel está en discusión. Tendría que probarlo para saberlo.**

 **¿A qué te dedicas? Yo ya te dije que soy cazarrecompensas, persigo a los malos. ¿Por qué hace tanto que no cocinas? ¿Es que tu misterioso trabajo te tiene demasiado ocupada? ¿Cocinarías para mí si nos encontráramos?**

 **Es algo loco porque no nos conocemos en persona, pero me gustaría saber más de ti. Empezaré yo. Emma Swan, 28 años, soltera y sin compromisos. He estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida y aquellos a los que he dejado entrar me han traicionado. Quizás sea algo fuerte para comenzar mi introducción…**

 **Probemos de nuevo. Mi color favorito es el rojo y tengo una malsana afición por la canela que raya la obsesión. ¿Mejor? Tu turno ;)**

 **Emma."**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _No sé si se le puede llamar profesión a lo que hago, pero soy la Reina del Bosque Encantado. Por favor, no te asustes, no mandaré cortar tu cabeza. Eso es propio de … otra reina._

 _Nunca me han dejado cocinar, no era propio de una dama. Pero de pequeña observaba para aprender y mi cuidadora me dejaba ayudar. Me encantaría poder cocinar para ti._

 _Entiendo el sentimiento de soledad y traición, es de lo poco que conozco. Pero no me gusta hablar de ello._

 _Mi color favorito es el morado y me encantan las manzanas. Tengo un manzano que me regaló mi padre cuando era una niña y es mi mayor tesoro. Solía montar a caballo. Ahora solo me dedico a reinar._

 _Cuéntame más sobre ti._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **¡Una reina! Dios santo, ¿y me lo dices ahora? ¿No tendría que llamarte majestad o algo? Una reina… vaya, ahora entiendo por qué tus cartas y tu caligrafía son tan refinadas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, he hecho que una reina coma pizza. Já, soy genial.**

 **¿Cómo es que te sientes sola? ¿No tienes una corte de súbditos que te hagan la pelota?**

 **Mi vida no es demasiado entretenida. Mi trabajo puede tener algún riesgo. Ayer me dieron un puñetazo en el ojo y hoy lo tengo algo hinchado. Pero me mantiene en forma. Odio los vestidos y el color rosa. De pequeña soñaba con ser un caballero y tener una espada. ¿Me dejarías ser tu caballero de brillante armadura?**

 **Emma"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _¿O debería decir sir Emma? Por favor, no me trates con formalidades. Nunca quise ser reina. Lo mejor de hablar contigo es que para ti soy solo Regina. No te dejas llevar por ideas preconcebidas o prejuicios._

 _La soledad no depende del número de personas que hay a tu alrededor. Siempre estoy rodeada por un séquito, sí. Pero nadie me ve, nadie sabe reamente cómo soy. No conocen mis deseos, mis sueños, mis ideales. De alguna manera, estar rodeada de gente solo hace la soledad más acuciante._

 _De niña no tuve muchos amigos. Mi madre no quería que me despistara en mis lecciones. Al convertirme en reina fue mucho peor._

 _Me gustaría pensar que he encontrado una buena amiga en ti. O, al menos, un caballero fiel_ _J_

 _No me gusta que tu trabajo sea peligroso. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Probablemente, tendría que haberte preguntado esto antes, pero ¿estás casada? Con el rey, ya sabes.**

 **Entiendo lo que dices. Yo soy huérfana. Mis padres me abandonaron al nacer en una cuneta y crecí yendo de casa de acogida en casa de acogida. Podía estar rodeada de niños, pero seguía sola. Tampoco es algo que suela contar porque hace que la gente me mire de manera diferente, con pena y compasión, y eso me hace sentir como una mierda.**

 **Yo también te veo como una amiga. Probablemente, la única que he tenido.**

 **No te preocupes por mi trabajo, estaré bien.**

 **Emma o sir Emma, aún lo estoy pensando ;)"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Lamento lo de tus padres, cometieron un gran error al separarse de alguien como tú._

 _Sí estuve casada, con el rey obviamente. Pero fue un matrimonio sin amor al que me forzaron cuando tenía 18 años, mientras que él podría haber sido mi padre. Lo que me hacía ideal para el puesto de devota y hermosa esposa era que su hija me adoraba. Por suerte, el rey falleció hace unos años y he vuelto a ser (al menos un poco) libre._

 _Creo que tú dijiste que estabas sin compromiso, ¿pero ha habido alguien especial?_

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Odio tu mundo oficialmente. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso. Me alegro de que esté muerto o viajaría a tu mundo para darle una paliza ¬.¬**

 **Pero entonces, ¿tienes hijastra? ¿Cómo es? Yo tuve a alguien, un novio, hace mucho tiempo. Pero me traicionó de la peor de las maneras posibles y por su culpa perdí lo único valioso que he tenido en mi vida. Tras aquel momento me convencí para olvidarme de los hombres. He salido con alguna mujer desde entonces, pero nada serio. Espero que no te moleste.**

 **Emma"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _No me molesta en absoluto tu inclinación por las mujeres. Créeme que, si no fuera de la realeza, tras años casada con el rey, podría vivir sin ver a más hombres._

 _En el Bosque Encantado, las relaciones de la gente están guiadas por el Amor Verdadero. Eso incluye a las parejas del mismo sexo. Lamentablemente, no todos somos tan afortunados como para encontrarlo y mantenerlo._

 _Mi hijastra y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones. Creo que puedo hablar contigo de todo y por eso compartiré mi historia._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, yo también tuve un amor verdadero, su nombre era Daniel. Era el chico de los establos, un rango demasiado bajo como para que mi madre lo considerara adecuado para mí. Te ahorraré los detalles morbosos, pero cuando el rey se cruzó en mi camino (mejor dicho, su hija) mi vida cambió. Estuve a punto de fugarme con Daniel para huir de mi madre y del matrimonio con el rey, pero Blancanieves (ese es el nombre de mi hijastra) nos descubrió y se lo contó a mi madre. Ella le arrancó el corazón a Daniel frente a mis ojos y me hizo prisionera de esta vida que ahora tengo._

 _He cambiado mucho desde entonces, Emma. Ya no soy la misma joven enamorada que un día fui. He hecho cosas horribles. Pensé que el dolor podría desvanecerse, que si vengaba la muerte de Daniel sería más soportable. En el nombre de mi venganza contra Blancanieves, la oscuridad me poseyó y no he vuelto a ser la misma. No había vuelto de sentirme como una persona libre y merecedora del cariño de alguien hasta que te conocí._

 _Espero no haberte asustado._

 _Regina"_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **¡No fastidies! Eres la madrastra de Blancanieves O.O, o sea, eres como súper famosa en mi mundo. No puedo creer que Disney te pintara como una villana tan superficial, después de todo lo que tuviste que sufrir.**

 **No te preocupes, te entiendo. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, movidos por la ira y el rencor.**

 **Oye, ¿lo de la manzana es de verdad? ¿Tienes un espejo que habla? ¿Y eres la más bella del reino? (Es última pregunta es la que más me interesa) ;)**

 **Emma"**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Sí, lo de la manzana es real. Tengo un espejo mágico que fue un genio de la lámpara en otra época y, humildad aparte, siempre he sido considerada como una de las soberanas más bellas._

 _Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver el Sr. Disney en eso o cómo has sabido esas cosas. ¿Acaso hay un libro sobre mí? Si es así, necesito que me digas si, algún día, tendré un final feliz._

 _Gracias por comprender._

 _Regina"_

Emma dedicó unos minutos antes de comenzar a escribir para recordar el funesto final que la película de dibujos le dedicaba a su amiga por correspondencia. Mejor no entraría en detalles.

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Disney es el que hizo la película en la que sales. Pero he hecho algo de investigación y, la verdad, es que Blancanieves parece una niña superficial y consentida. Según el cuento original, hiciste 3 intentos de matarla: con un corsé demasiado apretado, un peine y una manzana envenenada. En las dos primeras ocasiones, la salvaron los enanitos y, solo la tercera, la salvó un príncipe guapetón, pero curiosamente, eso lo convirtió en su amor verdadero… Bah ¬.¬' Totalmente injusto.**

 **Pero no necesito un libro para saber que tendrás un final feliz. Te mereces uno. Solo desearía poder dártelo yo misma.**

 **Emma"**

Antes de que terminara de levantarse del suelo, la tabla volvió a brillar.

 _R: A mí también me gustaría._

Una idea cruzó su mente.

 **E: Regina, ¿estás ahí?**

 _R: Sí._

 **E: Regina, ¿estás ahí?**

 _R: Sí._

 **E: Podemos hablar por notas.**

 _R: Eso parece._

 **E: es la forma más rara de chatear que he visto.**

 _R: ¿Qué es chatear?_

 **E: No importa. ¿Qué hora es allí?**

 _R: Estaba a punto de cenar._

 **E: Perfecto, yo también. ¿Cenamos juntas?**

 _R: ¿Cómo?_

 **E: Pide que te suban la cena a tu cuarto, yo haré lo mismo.**

 _R: ¿Le estás insinuando a una reina que coma en el suelo?_

 **E: Bueno, si tú quieres.**

 _R: Claro que quiero. Dame un minuto._

 _R: Ya estoy aquí._

 **E: Yo también. Tengo pizza.**

 _R: no quieres saber lo que estoy comindo yo._

 ** _E: Sí quiero!_**

 _R: Has insistido. Cisne asado._

 ** _E: O.O ¿cómo puedes comer cisne?_**

 _R: me recuerda a ti._

 ** _E: su majestad, ¿está insinuando que quiere comerme?_**

 _R: eres una pervertida._

 ** _E: así que esto es una cita._**

 _R: ¿Qué es una cita?_

 ** _E: es la forma de cortejar de mi mundo: comida, charla y flirteo._**

 _R: Señorita Swan, ¿está intentando cortejarme?_

 ** _E: Depende, ¿qué te parecería que así fuera?_**

 _R: no estaría en contra._

 ** _E: bien._**

 _R: ¿Qué más se hace en las citas?_

 ** _E: sobre todo, hablar para conocerse mejor._**

 _R: dudo que haya algo de mí que no sepas ya._

 ** _E: también se puede ir a bailar._**

 _R: los bailes de mi mundo son tremendamente tediosos._

 ** _E: Y si la cita va bien, puede acabar con un beso de buenas noches._**

 _R: Oh, bueno, creo que eso está fuera de nuestro alcance._

 ** _E: ¿No hay ninguna manera de viajar entre mundos?_**

 _R: Ninguna que conozca o posea. Desearía que la hubiese._

 ** _E: Encontraremos la manera. Lo sé._**

 _R: detecto mucha fe para alguien que hace unos meses no creía en la magia._

 ** _E: Tú me has hecho creer._**

 _R: estoy buscando la manera, pero es una magia muy poderosa._

 ** _E: ya puedo imaginarme cómo sería tnerte en mi mundo._**

 _R: ¿Cómo?_

 ** _E: Tendríamos que crear un pueblo nuevo, solo para nosotras, para que pudieras reinar a tus anchas._**

 _R: ¿Un pueblo solo para nosotras?_

 ** _E: No, claro. Puedes traerte a otros personajes de cuento para no sentirte sola. Quizás a Blancanieves para seguir pateándole el culo._**

 _R: ¿Y cómo sería ese lugar?_

 ** _E: Un lugar digno de una reina, sin duda. Hay que buscarle nombre. ¿Qué tal Fairyland?_**

 _R: No muerta. Queensland._

 ** _E: Urg, perdona pero ese está pillado._**

 _R: ¿Storyland?_

 ** _E: ¿Qué tal Storybrooke? Es más original._**

 _R: me gusta._

 ** _E: A mí también._**

 _R: Puede que algún día._

 ** _E: eso espero. Se está haciendo algo tarde._**

 _R: sí, el castillo está en silencio completamente. Casi da miedo._

 ** _E: mi mano está cansada pero quiero seguir hablando._**

 _R: lo sé, me pasa lo mismo._

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin noticias de Emma y Regina tuvo que suponer que pobre se habría quedado dormida, probablemente, en el suelo.

 _R: Buenas noches mi querida Emma._

Y antes de dejar el mensaje en la tabla descolocada, besó la blanca superficie con su pintalabios más rojo dejando impresa la marca de su beso de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se encontró sin poder moverse. Intentó recordar por qué extraño motivo se había quedado dormida en el suelo y recordó su conversación con Regina.

" **Querida Regina,**

 **Siento haberme quedado dormida y mi espalda lo siente aún más que yo. He pasado la noche en el suelo, pero ha merecido la pena. ¿Crees que podríamos volver a hacerlo? Puede que esta noche esté casualmente por el suelo de mi apartamente a la misma hora de ayer.**

 **Leí tus Buenas noches y prometo que, en nuestro siguiente beso, estaré despierta.**

 **Tuya, Emma"**

 _"_ _Señorita Swan,_

 _No haga promesas que no pueda cumplir. Nos leeremos esta noche._

 _Regina"_

 _R: ¿Emma?_

 ** _E:_** **Hola** **J**

 _R: ¿Qué tal tu espalda?_

 ** _E:_** **Mejor. Aunque quizás necesite un beso para sanar.**

En la siguiente nota, Emma volvió a encontrar la impresión de unos perfectos labios rojos.

 **E: tus besos saben a manzana.**

 _R: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 **E: Simplemente lo sé.**

 _R: ¿Y a qué saben tus besos?_

 **E: Ahora mismo a chocolate con canela-**

 _R: No está mal._

 **E: si estuviera allí contigo, besaría el recorrido entre tus labios y tus pechos para saborear toda tu piel.**

 _R: ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 **E: Preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero es algo difícil por el momento.**

 _R: ¿Estás intentando tener sexo conmigo mediante notas?_

 **E: Depende. ¿Metería mucho la pata de estar haciéndolo?**

 _R: Aún estoy decidiendo si es lo más estúpido o lo más romántico que han hecho por mí. Ayúdame a decidir. ¿Qué dices que harías si estuvieras aquí?_

 **E: Pues te levantaría del suelo y te llevaría en volandas hasta tu cama que, estoy segura, es de tamaño gigante, digna de una reina.**

 _R: Lo es. ¿Qué más?_

 **E: Volvería a besarte deslizando mis manos por tu cuerpo. Desnudándote por completo porque necesito sentir tu piel. Iría dejando un reguero de besos, pasando por tus pechos, tu vientre, llegando a tu sexo.**

 _R: No pares!_

 **E: Quiero saborearte.**

 _R: Hazlo._

 **E: Qué impaciente, su majestad.**

 _R: No juegues, Swan._

 **E: Quiero disfrutar de cada centímetro de tu piel.**

 _R: ¿puedo tocarte yo?_

 **E: Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi reina. Soy tuya.**

 **SQ-**

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **Lo de anoche fue bastante intenso. Puede que sea algo raro porque nunca nos hemos visto ni tocado realmente, pero siento que nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien como lo estoy de tu. Y es de locos, ¿verdad? Porque estamos en mundos distintos, pero nunca me había entregado a nadie como a ti.**

 **Toda mi vida he estado sola. Las poas personas en las que confié me traicionaron. Aprendí a huir de mis problemas en vez de afrontarlos, porque nunca he tenido un lugar al que pertenecer y en el que quedarme.**

 **Y, hasta este momento, no he sabido que eso era exactamente lo que más ansiaba: un hogar, una familia. Algo a lo que pertenecer y que me pertenezca.**

 **Tuve un bebé, un hijo. De Neal, ¿te acuerdas de él? Lo di en adopción. Yo tenía 18 años, estaba en la cárcel, no tenía dinero ni casa ni nada que garantizara una buena vida para un bebé. Tenía que pensar en su futuro.**

 **Él es lo único que, por un instante, fue mío y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo perdido, pero me obligo a recordar que eso le ha dado una vida mejor.**

 **No sé cómo he acabado hablándote de esto cuando quería decir que fue el mejor sexo por correo mágico que he practicado. Pero quería que lo supieras.**

 **Tuya, Emma."**

 _"_ _Querida Emma,_

 _Lo siento mucho. Puedo imaginar lo que sentirás al perder a tu bebé. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo._

 _Es duro, pero si hiciste lo mejor para él no puedes arrepentirte. Ser madres, a veces, significa anteponer el bienestar de nuestros hijos a nuestra felicidad. Pues, aunque yo no tengo hijos ni los tendré sé lo que es perderlos._

 _Nunca le he contado esto a nadie. Tiempo después de casarme con el rey, me quedé encinta. Era infeliz en el castillo y en mi matrimonio, pero esa vida que crecía en mi vientre me dio esperanzas. Sin embargo, cuando el rey lo supo me obligó a abortar. Quería que fuera Blancanieves la que subiera al trono, la hija de su amada y difunta Eva. No podía arriesgarse a que mi bebé fuera un varón, pues según las leyes del reino tendría preferencia a la Corona._

 _Intenté de todo: suplicar, huir, hasta le dije que entregara mi bebé a una buena familia y nunca supiera que era un príncipe ni mi hijo, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él para darle una vida mejor o, simplemente, una vida. Mas nada logré y mataron a mi bebé antes incluso de nacer._

 _Cuando el rey volvió a visitarme por las noches, me negué a mis deberes de esposa. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. De nuevo, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Volví a quedar embarazada. Y, por más que traté de ocultarlo, volvieron a deshacerse de mi bebé._

 _Así que decidí hacer un pacto con un mago de por aquí, Rumplestinskin. Él me dio una poción que me dejaría estéril a cambio de un favor que todavía debe ser cobrado._

 _Ahora que el rey ya no está, lamento no poder tener hijos. Pero no puedo arrepentirme porque no podría haber soportado perderlos._

 _Así que, querida Emma, créeme cuando te digo que, aunque yo nunca llegué a sostener a mis bebés entre mis brazos ni a escuchar sus llantos o su risa, sé lo que es perder a un hijo al que amas antes incluso de conocer y tener que tomar la más dolorosa de las decisiones con el fin de protegerlo._

 _Tuya, Regina."_

 **"** **Querida Regina,**

 **¡Joder! O.O Si alguna vez me encuentro a Blancanieves recuérdame que le patee el culo de tu parte.**

 **Siento mucho lo que has tenido que vivir y, encima, sola. Pero, oye, todavía puedes ser madre. ¿Nunca has pensado en adoptar? Yo crecí en familias de acogida, así que sé que hay muchos niños en el mundo que necesitan y desean una madre como tú. Incluso a mí me hubiera gustado.**

 **Estoy convencida de que algún día serás madre, una gran madre. Espero que mi hijo haga sido igual de afortunado.**

 **¿Quedamos esta noche? Misma hora, mismo lugar. Llevaré pizza… para mí. Tengo una sorpresa** **J** **.**

 **Tuya, Emma."**

 **SQ-**

 _R: ¿Emma?_

 **E: Hola.**

 _R: ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?_

 **E: ¿Estamos impacientes, no?**

 _R: Emma, no juegues. Dame mi sorpresa._

 **E: Bueno, no te emociones tanto. Que funcione o no depende del correo mágico. Dime si te ha llegado algo con esta nota.**

 _R: Sí. S un rectángulo morado con hilos blancos._

 **E: A veces me sorprende lo diferentes que somos.**

 _R: ES que somos de mundos distintos, querida._

 **E: ¿Ya sacas a relucir que ti eres una reina y yo una mera cazarrecompensas?**

 _R: No, querida. Literalmente, somos de mundos distintos. Ahora, el cachivache morado…_

 **E: Es un mp3. Te permite escuchar cosas. Porte los auriculares, para ti "hilos", en los oídos por la parte ancha y dale al botón que es un triángulo tumbado.**

Regina siguió las instrucciones de Emma y una dulce voz llenó sus oídos: **"Hola Regina. Soy Emma, Emma Swan. Claro que soy yo, ¿quién iba a ser si no? Duh. En fin, solo quería intentar hacerte llegar mi voz para que me sintieras un poco más cerca de ti. Soy sincera cuando te digo que nunca me he sentido con nadie como me siento contigo. Y no pienso rendirme. Algún día te encontraré. Lo prometo. Esto me va a dejar de grabar, así que ya nos leemos y ah, te he llenado esto de algunas de mis canciones favoritas. Hasta pronto.**

Tan pronto como la voz se apagó nuevas melodías ocuparon su lugar.

 _R: Emma me ha encantado poder escucharte. Tienes una voz preciosa._

 **E: es el cumplido más bonito que me han hecho.**

 _R: Siempre logras hacerme sonreír, incluso en el peor de mis días._

 **E: ¿Ha pasado algo?**

 _R: No._

 **E: Siempre sé cuando mientes, incluso por notas, Regina.**

 _R: Me han informado de que Blancanieves va a casarse con su príncipe desencantador. Me molesta, pero no tanto como me hubiera enfurecido en cualquier otro momento de mi vida._

 **E: ¿Y eso por qué?**

 _R: Porque ahora te tengo a ti._

 **E: ¿Soy mejor que un príncipe encantador?**

 _R: Eres mi caballero blanco._

 **E: Cierto. Además, ellos solo tienen un beso para demostrar que son "amor verdadero". Nosotras hemos roto las leyes del espacio-tiempo y hablamos entre mundos.**

 _R: ¿Crees que el Destino nos ha unido?_

 **E: Creo que el Destino nos debía una bien gorda a las dos y esto lo compensa.**

 _R: Si estamos destinadas, nos encontraremos. Todo pasa por una razón._

 **E: lo sé. ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños.**

 _R: ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Hubiera preparado algún regalo._

 **E: Ya me has hecho el mejor de los regalos, este es el primer cumpleaños que no paso sola.**

 _R: Igualmente, quiero que tengas esto._

Al otro lado de la tabla, Emma se encontró con el collar más delicado y bonito que había visto nunca.

 **E: Es precioso. ¿Un árbol?**

 _R: Un manzano. Fue un regalo de mmmi padre._

 **E: Gracias. Voy a soplar las velas, ¿me acompañas?**

 _R: Claro. Pide un deseo… y ¡felicidades!_

Las palabras se formaron de manera clara y sin dudas en su mente, deseaba encontrar a Regina.

 **E: Ya está. Gracias** **J**

Emma pensó que había un mensaje más que quería hacer llegar a Regina. Tomó forma en su mente, abandonándola para impregnarse en el papel. La pequeña nota rondaba su mano, tomando el coraje necesario para enviarlo cuando un insistente timbrazo la obligó a levantarse. Antes de abrir la puerta, se guardó el mensaje en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente niño castaño.

—Hola, soy tu hijo.

—Chico, te equivocas, yo no tengo hijos.

—Me diste en adopción hace diez años, pero no importa, sé que lo hiciste por mi bien.

—Sí, yo…

—¿Tienes zumo?

Emma se quedó parada con la mirada perdida en aquel niño que se movía por su apartamento sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Emma tienes que venir conmigo para romper la maldición.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que te cueste creerlo, pero me adoptó la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves y…

—Espera, ¿tu madre es Regina?

—¡Sí!- Exclamó el niño emocionado – Y lanzó una maldición que transportó a todos los personajes de cuento a este mundo, donde no tienen sus finales felices.

—A ver, calma chico. ¿Dónde vive tu madre?

—En Storybrooke.

No podía ser una casualidad, ¿verdad? No cuando hablaban del Destino, no cuando su corazón latía descontrolado ante la idea de encontrarse con Regina.

—Chico, coge tu libro. Vamos a Storybrooke.

Su emoción ante la idea de ver por primera vez a la mujer que llevaba acaparando su pensamiento por meses fue tan intensa y precipitada, que dejó su apartamento cogiendo apenas su chaqueta de cuero rojo y un par de imprescindibles, sin repara en el leve brillo de la tabla que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

Una vez en el coche, Emma conducía con la mirada en la carretera, pero la mente tratando de encajar los últimos pedazos de la historia de Regina.

—A ver, chico, explícame eso de tu madre.

—Ella era de otro mundo, el Bosque Encantado, y lanzó una maldición sobre todos los personajes de cuento para traerlos a este mundo y robarles sus finales felices.

—Así que lanzó una maldición sobre todo su mundo solo para venir aquí. – Resumió Emma sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, porque es malvada.

—Chico, tu madre no es malvada, solo ha tenido mala suerte.

—¿La conoces?

—Dime lo que sabes y te diré lo que sé.

Las siguientes cuatro horas de coche estuvieron llenas de historias por ambas partes, hasta que madre e hijo comprendieron lo que había sucedido.

—Así que soy la hija de Blancanieves.—Eso era lo peor- A tu madre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

—Pero su lo que me has contado es verdad y estáis destinadas, lo superara. Para, es aquí. —Le indicó Henry delante de una imponente mansión blanca.

—¡¿Esta es tu casa?!

La puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante, dando paso a la mujer más hermosa que Emma había visto jamás. Solo logró dejar de babear cuando, la que esperaba que fuera Regina, se dirigió a ella.

—¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

—Hola. —Muy bien Swan, causando grandes primeras impresiones, se dijo.

—¿Qué le parecería un vaso de la mejor sidra de manzana que haya probado?

—¿No tiene nada más fuerte?

El trayecto al estudio de Regina transcurrió en silencio, en parte porque Emma no sabía cómo decirle quién era y, en parte también, porque estaba demasiado distraída perdiéndose en la suavidad de las curvas que marcaba el vestido.

—Gracias por traer a Henry a casa, señorita…

Emma procedió como acostumbraba registrando todo lo que la rodeaba con una mirada preliminar. Era una vieja manía que había adquirido con años como fugitiva y cazarrecompensas, el comprobar las salidas de más fácil acceso al entrar en una habitación. Sin embargo, por un momento su mente se olvidó del propósito de diseñar la huida cuando se encontró con el mp3 morado, de aspecto un poco más desgastado, que le había dado a Regina sobre su mesa.

—Swan. —Respondió distraída, concentrada en el mp3. —Emma Swan.

Por primera vez, desde que se habían visto, Regina detuvo su frenético devenir y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Emma?

—Hola.- La dialéctica nunca había sido su fuerte.

—No es posible. No puedes ser la misma Emma que…

— ¿Te escribía cartas desde Boston? ¿La misma que te regaló ese mp3 que está en tu escritorio?

—No puede ser…

—Cuando te lo regalé, hace unas cinco horas, estaba en mejores condiciones. Aunque Henry me ha dicho algo de haber pasado aquí 28 años, así que es normal. —Emma se acercó al pequeño aparato tomándolo entre sus manos. —Vaya, no se enciende.

—No tengo el cargador.—Respondió Regina de forma automática, con la mirada todavía perdida, tratando de reubicarse.

—Oh, claro, qué idiota soy. —Regina dejó escapar una risa, era la primera vez que Emma la escuchaba reír.

—Espera. —Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja hasta dar con un cable negro. —Me lo había metido en el bolsillo.

Emma cogió el cargador que había comprado con el mp3, introduciendo la clavija en su lugar y el otro extremo, en el enchufe. Un pequeño pitido anunció que funcionaba.

—Encaja a la perfección. —Afirmó Emma sonriendo. —¿Por qué siento como si este cable fuera una especie de zapato de cristal?

—Eres tú.—La voz de Regina estaba teñida de sorpresa.

—Te dije que te encontraría.

Regina se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente hasta que apenas las separaban unos centímetros.

—Llevo 28 años esperando este momento. —Susurró Regina acercándose todavía más.

Emma cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el suave roce de sus labios sobre los de ella. Pero, en su lugar, recibió una sonora bofetada que dejó su mejilla ardiendo.

—Ouch, ¿a qué viene esto?

—Eso es por huir y dejarme plantada.

—¿Dejarte plantada? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de cómo me rompiste el corazón, Emma Swan. Te escribí… te dije algo importante, te mostré mis sentimientos y tú me ignoraste. No volviste a escribir.

—Yo no haría eso, Regina, y lo sabes. Estábamos hablando. Hoy es…bueno vistas las horas, supongo que era mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que pidiera un deseo y yo deseé encontrarte. Estaba esperando tu respuesta cuando llamaron al timbre y me encontré con Henry en mi puerta. A partir de ahí, todo ha sido una locura, ese chico es un terremoto, se ha puesto a hablar de maldiciones, magia y… cosas. Pero en cuanto me dijo que su madre era l Reina Malvada de Blancanieves y que vivía en Storybrooke supe que eras tú y no pensé en nada más. Ni siquiera he traído una maleta ahora que lo pienso.

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, no leíste mi último mensaje ni me respondiste porque viniste a buscarme.

—No, no lo leí. Me da miedo preguntar, pero qué pasó.

—Pues que le rompiste el corazón a mi yo pasada. Puede que para ti eso haya pasado hace unas cuantas horas, pero para mí hace más de 28 años.

—Mierda… es que todavía no he entendido muy bien lo de las líneas temporales. Pero voy a volver a mi apartamento y a disculparme para que no estés enfadada.

—No. – Regina aferró su brazo para que no lograra marcharse. – Así es como debe ser. Si me explicas la verdad no podré odiarte.

—¿Y eso es malo porque…?

—Porque, para lanzar la maldición oscura que me trajo aquí tuve que sacrificar el corazón de aquello que más amaba. Y si no haces que te odio, Emma, tú serás lo que más ame.

—Pero, Regina, tu "tú" pasada va a creer que la he abandonado, no puedo…

—Tranquila, ya lo hice y sufrí por ello. Regresé a mis días más oscuros y malvados. Tanto que le arranqué el corazón a mi pobre padre para hacer infelices a mis enemigos, transportarme a este mundo y esperar para poder acabar contigo.

—Recuérdame que no te enfade nunca.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y sé la verdad de lo que sucedió. Además, tengo a Henry. – Los rasgos de Regina se suavizaron con la mención de su hijo.

—No puedo creer que hayas cuidado de él.

—Nunca habría considerado la adopción de no haber sido por ti.

—El Destino es un tanto capullo, pero dime, ¿qué ponía en esa última nota que no llegué a leer?

Regina rebuscó entre los papeles de uno de sus cajones hasta dar con un pequeño trozo de papel envejecido.

—Todavía lo guardo.

Emma tomó la nota de su mano, abriéndola con cuidado para encontrar dos palabras escritas en una pulcra caligrafía: _"Te quiero"_

—Justo antes de que el chico llamara a mi puerta, iba a mandarte esto.

Otra nota, más arrugada por la estancia en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con una letra mucho menos estilizada, terminó en las manos de Regina, con un mismo mensaje. **"Te quiero** **J** **"**

—Yo lo he escrito hace apenas unas horas, pero sé que para ti han pasado más de 28 años, así que no espero… En fin, quiero decir que lamento haberte roto el corazón, inintencionadamente, y…

—Emma Swan, no he lanzado una maldición a todo un pueblo, viajado a otro mundo y esperado 28 años solo por una disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

Los labios de Regina estaban sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar.

—¿Tú también has sentido una especie de onda vital saliendo de nosotras a lo Dragon Ball? – Regina volvió a besarla.

—Ha sido la maldición. Se ha roto. – Respondió entre beso y beso.

—¿Y no te importa? —Volvió a besarla. Sus manos habían encontrado su lugar recorriendo el cuerpo con el que tantas veces había soñado.

—Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Los labios de Regina eran tan suaves y suculentos como los había imaginado. Sus caderas la empujaron hasta encajarla contra el escribiendo, activando una palpitante pulsación en su entrepierna.

—Puede que este no sea el mejor momento para sacar el tema, pero Henry me ha dicho que yo soy la hija de Blancanieves. – Regina la apartó de golpe.

—¡Que eres quién! – Gritó.

—Sabía que no era el mejor momento.


	2. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **"** **A quien lea esta carta,**

 **Hace ya tres años que mi vida cambió para siempre al encontrar una carta que empezaba igual que esta. Al Destino, a veces, le gusta jugar sucio y tocar las narices, pero gracias a ello conocí a Regina. La auténtica Regina y no la Reina Malvada que los demás veían.**

 **Ella no se tomó demasiado bien que yo resultara ser la hija de la mujer que más odiaba, pero lo superó porque soy increíblemente adorable y me quiere."**

—Di también que prometiste hacer la colada el resto de nuestras vidas, querida.

—Regina, no espíes, lo que escribo. Intento hacer algo profundo.

—Pero date prisa. Hoy comemos con tus padres y su llegamos tarde tendré que aguantar otra charla de cómo "ya que les robé tu infancia podríamos, al menos, ser puntuales para que te vean más".

—De acuerdo, nena. Voy enseguida. —Regina posó un tierno beso en la base de su cuello provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara.

—Un pequeño aliciente: cuanto antes lleguemos a casa de tus padres, antes podremos irnos y celebrarlo en privado. Voy a ver si están los niños.

 **"** **Como iba diciendo, Regina y yo somos felices juntas. Le pedí que se casara conmigo meses después de romper la maldición. Adoptamos a dos niños. Yo no soy muy maternal, pero cuidar a niños y darles un nuevo hogar es algo que hace a Regina feliz.**

 **En cuanto al pueblo y mis padres, bueno, ellos tampoco saltaron de alegría con su nueva hija política. Podrían haberse negado a nuestro amor; podrían haber obviado el hecho de que nuestro beso de amor verdadero rompiese la maldición, ¿pero interponerse a un amor que ha transgredido las leyes del tiempo y espacio? Imposible. Así que no había nada que pudieran hacer.**

 **Así que, sí, nos tomó nuestro tiempo y quizás dimos más vueltas que la mayoría de las personas normales, pero encontramos nuestro final feliz y, sinceramente, cada maldito paso ha valido la pena.**

 **Vuestra, Emma Swan-Mills."**

Plegó la carta tras firmar y la dejó apoyada frente al pequeño marco en el que descansaban dos pequeñas notas con un "Te quiero" escrito en cada una, antes de bajar para reunirse con su familia.

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
